The night that Hogwarts last years let it out!
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: It is the last night of the year and they are having a part-y because that have to.
1. I do

**I Do (cherish you)**

Disclamer; none of these people belong to me! So don't sue me   
If you press ont he link. where the name of the song is it comes up and you can sing alone with it as the music playes. 

Ron and Harry were playing chesswhen Hermoine came running down. They haven't seen eachother for the whole summer.   
Run was grown up and had worked out with weights. Harry was tall and has been working out with weights to. Hermoine on the   
other hand, was blosming into a beautiful young ladie. It was there weekend off and Hermoine had on a pair of tight jeans on   
and a sumwhat tight shirt. Ron had on a loose pair of jeans and a white tank top. Harry also had the same thing on.   
"Harry,' Hermoine said runing down the stair and flopping down into a chair besie them 'guess what!"   
"what?"   
"Well Cho Chang wants to know, will you go out with her?"   
Harry dropped all of the chess pieces at these words. "She what, a what, a when , a who? with me?"   
"Yea, she sent me an owl last night asking to ask you."   
"Well Yea but i'll send her an owl instead."   
Ron laughing at this, looked over at Hermoine and gave her a smile. She returned it with a look of an I love you to. But Ron   
being a guy did not notice this.   
"I tell her to come to the Talent show, and give her an answer then."   
Dear Cho,   
I recived your question from Hermoine. My answer will be at the Hogwarts Talent Show tomorrow night. Please set in the   
front row tomorrow. Hermoine will set next to you. Thank you much.   
Harry Potter.   
Harry quickly sent the letter with Hedwig. She flew out of the window and a couple seconds later flew into the Ravenclaw   
Common Room. Cho was sitting in a chair by the fire place reading "When young lovers fall in love."   
Hedwig swooped down on her lap and droped the letter. Then flew off. Cho looked at the letter and jumped excitely out of the   
chair.   
"He wrote back, yes i knew it.!"   
"What?" the ghost of Cerdic diggory had come back to Hogwarts.   
"O... Nothing that you need to know of."   
"Cho Chang I demand you tell me."   
"Or what you'll freeze me to death, with a touch of your hand."   
"Please it's not like I haven't got much to do anways."   
"Ok...ok ... harry wrote to me."   
"o.. is that all. Alright then. will i have no problem with that.   
She read the letter. Then with a smile she tucked back into her pocket. She turned to Cedric and smiled. He looked at her   
and smiled back with hope it works out. With that Cho went up to bed. Turned out the light as the rest of the girls came in and   
jumped on their beds. She pulled the letter from under her pollow, held it in the dark and with that stuck her head in her pollow   
and let a grin widen across her face. 

*****NEXT DAY *****   
Cho got up with a loud bang and a very cold bed. It was Cedric. He was Cho best friend in hogwarts, she could tell anything   
to him. He was setting on the end of his bed waking her up.   
"Come on Cho it's 1200 inthe afternoon."   
"I'mmm up, i' think."   
"Choo!!!!"   
"Ok...ok ... i am up."   
Cho got up and ready for the Talent Show. She asked cedric to go and wake Hermoine up. He flew there the walls and into   
the Gryffindor Common Room.   
"Heremoine...oooo Hermoine."   
Hermoine not noing that Cedric has been in Hogwarts as a ghost. Was shocked to hear his voice. She got up quickly as she   
could and looked around.   
"Cedric!!! Man you are still good looking as you were when you were alive."   
"Thanks Moine. Cho sent me in here to tell you to get ready."   
"Ok I am ready, U...could you turn around so i can get changed."   
"Uhh.. sorry. Yea will i am going to go out and wait for you in the main hall."   
"Bye Cedric."   
Cedric flew out of the room into the Mian Hall. Ron and Harry just got up to get ready.   
"Well todays the big day Ron."   
"yea I know. you think Hermoine will like it."   
"I am sure she will. you think Cho will like it?"   
"Yea she will."   
They left the Common Room and headed down to the Main Hall. 

"Welcome to the Main Hall for the Hogwarts Talent Show!! Please, Please take your seat. First we have Mr. Harry Potter, singing   
Because Of You. So evryone take your seat. "   
Cho and Hermoine sat right next to eachother. Harry got on top of the stage and stared to sing.   
All Because Of You. 

Ron and Dean are singing in the backround-   
It's all....it's all.. 

Harry-   
You're my sunshine after the rain   
You're the cure agianst my fear and my pain   
*Harry looked over at Cho*   
Cause I'm losing my mind   
When you're not around   
It's all (*Ron and Dean*) it's all   
It's all because of you 

*ron and dean*   
You're me sunshine   
always 

*Harry got off the stage and walked over to Cho*   
Baby I really know by now   
Since we met that day   
You showed me the way   
*He kneeled down by Cho and took her hand*   
I flet it then, you gave me love   
I can't describe   
How much I feel for you   
*Cho now blusing that it looked like she had a really bad sun burn hermoine couldm't help but giggle* 

I said, baby I   
should have know by now   
should have been right there   
whenever you gave me love   
and if only you were here   
I'd tell you,   
Yes i'd tell you,   
Oh yeah 

You're my sunshine after the rain   
You're the cure agianst my fear and my Pain   
causeI'm losing my mind   
when you're not around   
it's all *r+d* it's all   
it's all becaue of you. 

Honestly could you be with me   
like it was before   
neither less or more   
Cause when I close me eye at night   
I realize that no one else   
Could ever take you place 

I still can feel and it's so real   
When you're touching me   
Kisses endlessly   
*cho's mouth dropped open*   
it's just a plce in the sun   
where our love's begun   
I miss you   
Yes I miss you. 

*acapella*   
You're my sunshine after the rain   
You're the cure against my fear and my pain   
'Cause I'm losing my mind   
When you're not around   
It's all, it's all   
It's all because of you 

If I knew how to tell you   
What's on my mind   
*r+d*   
Make you understand   
*harry*   
Then I'd always be there   
Right by your side 

*all*   
You're my sunshine after the rain   
You're the cure against my fear and my pain   
Cause I'm losing my mind   
When you're not around   
It's all, it's all   
it's all because of you 

You're my sunshine after the rain   
You're the cure against my fear and my pain   
'Cause I'm losing my mind   
When you're not around   
It's all, it's all   
It's all because of you 

*Harry got down on his knees and said "yes i'll go out with you."   
You're my sunshine after the rain   
You're the cure against my fear and my pain   
'Cause I'm losing my mind   
When you're not around   
It's all, it's all   
It's all because of you 

"And that was Harry potter. Now time for Ron Weasley to Sing I Do."   
ron's whole family had come to this event. Fred and geroge were making kissy faces, Bill and charile were danicing in mid   
air. Percey was cuddling up to Penelope. Mr and Mrs weasley were smiling. Hermoine was telling him good luck and don't be   
scared. little did she know she'd be the one blushing.   
I Do (Cherish You)   
  
  


*Harry and Dean and Seamus*   
I do... I do... I...   
I do... I do...   
*Ron appeard on Stage*   
All I am, all I'll be   
Everything in this world   
All that I'll ever need   
Is in your eyes   
*hermoine Smiled*   
Shining at me   
When you smile I can feel   
All my passion unfolding 

Your hand brushes mine   
And a thousand sensations   
Seduce me cause I 

*Ron walked down to Hermoine*   
I do, cherish you   
For the rest of my life   
You don't have to think twice   
I will, love you still   
From the depths of my soul   
It's beyond my control   
I've waited so long to say this to you   
If you're asking do I love you this much   
I do 

(oh baby...)*Harry sung winking at cho* 

In my world, before you   
I lived outside my emotions   
Didn't know where I was going   
'Till that day I found you   
*he opened a box with a locket inside*   
How you opened my life   
To a new paradise   
In a world torn by change   
Still with all of my heart   
Till my dying day and... 

I do, (I cherish you)*the 3*   
Cherish you (this much I know is true)*the 3*   
For the rest of my life   
You don't have to think twice   
*He handed her a letter*   
I will, (I'll always love you)*the 3*   
Love you still (this much I know is true)*the 3*   
From the depths of my soul   
It's beyond my control   
I've waited so long to say this to you   
If you're asking do I love you this much   
*She opened the letter and it had a picture of her and ron togther laughing* 

Yes I do   
Do I really love you?   
I do   
Do I really love you?   
If you're asking do I love you this much   
Baby I do 

I do, (I cherish you)*the 3*   
Cherish you (this much I know is true)*the 3*   
From the depths of my soul   
It's beyond my control   
I've waited so long to say this to you   
If you're asking do I love you this much   
Baby I do   
(Hmm...)*the 4*   
I do   
*hermoine was so red that she looked like a coke-a-cola- bottle. She ran to Ron a gave him a huge hug. "Ron I didn't know how   
to say it. but i love you to." Ron looked at her and with that he huged her and bent her over to kiss her.   
"Oy... wait there Ron." Harry grabed Cho and kissed her to.   
"Wow" both girls said at the same time.   
with that they all became best firends for life.   
  
  
  



	2. Ugly

OK! We are CHEERLEADERS NOW!   
U.G.L.Y.   
The big game was on between, Hogwarts and another school. But now there are cheerleaders in the games of qudditch. It is a battle between two teams. 

YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALIBI YOU UGLY   
EH! HEY! YOU UGLY 

HERMOINE-   
I SAW YOU WALKING DOWN THE STREET JUST THE OTHER DAY   
I DIDN'T SEE THE DAMAGE FROM THAT FAR AWAY   
I SHOULD HAVE GOT A CLUE WHEN THE KIDS STARTED SCREAMING   
YOU WALKED UP TO ME WITH YOUR BUCK TEETH A GLEAMING   
YOUR HAIR WAS ALL FRIZZY AND YOUR FACE WAS A MESS   
I THOUGHT IT WAS A SACK BUT IT'S YOUR FAVOURITE DRESS   
YOU HURT THE TREES FEELINGS AND THE BIRDS ALL FLEW   
I DON'T MEAN TO INSULT YOU   
OH WAIT! YES I DO.   


FLEUR- *LOOKING AT HERMOINE*   
YOUR TEETH ARE YELLOW, THEY'RE COVERED IN MOULD   
YOU'RE ONLY FOURTEEN YOU LOOK A HUNDRED YEARS OLD   
WHEN LOOKS WERE HANDED OUT YOU WERE LAST IN LINE   
YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE 

GINNY- *WALKING UP TO HER*   
DID YOU FALL OFF A BUILDING AND LAND ON YOUR HEAD   
OR DID A TRUCK RUN OVER YOUR FACE INSTEAD 

PIXIE-   
THERE AIN'T NO PILL COS YOU AIN'T ILL   
YOU'RE UGLY!   
U.G.L.Y YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALIBI YOU UGLY EH! HEY! YOU UGLY X2 

(H) WHAT YOU REALLY NEED IS TO WEAR A MASK   
(G) AND BOOK THAT PLASTIC SURGEON FAST - (GIRL)   
(F) YOU'RE SCARY - YOU'RE HAIRY I HEARD ABOUT YOU   
YOU'RE THE MAIN ATTRACTION AT THE CITY ZOO   
(H) YOU'RE SO FAT AND UGLY WITH A BELLY FULL OF FLAB   
WHEN YOU WEAR A YELLOW COAT PEOPLE SHOUT OUT CAB   
(F) (SO FUNNY) ROLLING HER EYES 

(P) YOU GOT EYES LIKE A PIG AND YOUR NOSE IS BIG   
AND WITH HAIR LIKE THAT YOU SHOULD BE WEARING A WIG   
(H) UNCLE FESTA REMEMBER HIM? I NEVER KNEW THAT YOU HAD A TWIN   
(G) YOU CAN'T DISGUISE YOUR GOOGLY EYES   
IN THE MISS UGLY PAGEANT YOU WIN FIRST PRIZE   
(F) YO MAMA SAYS YOU UGLY -   
YOU UGLY! 

U.G.L.Y YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALIBI YOU UGLY EH! HEY! YOU UGLY X2   
GET BUSY X9   
YO MAMA SAYS YOUR UGLY   
GET BUSY   
YO MAMA SAYS YOUR UGLY   
GET BUSY   
YO MAMA SAYS YOUR UGLY   
*ALL THE CHEERLEADERS GET INTO A DANCE*   
GET BUSY (D&C) YOUR UGLY! 

U.U.U.U.   
HERMOINE- NOW I FEEL LIKE BLONDIE   
  


(H) QUASIMODO   
(G) CAMEL BREATH   
(F) SQUAREHEAD   
(H&G) UGLY! 

(P) CHICKEN LEGS   
(G) PIG FACE   
(P) CHIN LIKE BUBBA   
(P&G) UGLY! 

(F) FISH LIPS   
(H) TOAD LICKER   
(F) POINDEXTER   
(H) UGLY! 

(G) SPAGHETTI ARMS   
(H) LIMP BUTT   
(P&F) FREAK SHOW -UGLY! 

YOU COULD MAKE AN ONION CRY   
LIKE AN ALIEN CHASED BY THE F.B.I. U.G.L.Y   
  
  
  



	3. Wanna be bad

D/C the song on her is not mine nor are the chartacrers.

**!!!!I wanna be bad!!!** Oh, I, I, I   
I wanna be bad with you baby   
I, I, I, I   
I wanna be bad with you baby 

Do you, understand what I need, (from you)   
*setting down on Lee Jordans lap*   
Just let me be the girl to show you (Lee)   
Everything that you could need is everything that I could be   
I wanna be   
*Turns around to look at him in the face*   
My turn   
Let me let you know that I can (do anything)   
Promise that I won't do that   
*Up in his face*   
So boy, state the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave 

*walks back up to the stage*   
I wanna be bad   
*stand sideways, as her hand cralws up her side*   
You make bad look so good   
I got things on my mind   
I never thought I would   
*Sexy dance*   
I, I wanna be bad (bad)   
Lee, make you look so good   
I'm losing all my cool   
I'm about to break the rules   
I, I wanna be bad 

I wanna be bad with you baby   
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby 

*Susan Bones*   
What's up?   
Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me   
All your rules from A to Z,   
But I, I don't wantcha other girls to see   
that you're messin' 'round with me 

*Hermoine*   
Should I boy   
Tell me what I got is what ya want   
Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on   
I don't want no one judging me 

*Ginny*   
I wanna be bad   
Make you guys look so good   
We got things on ur mind   
You never we would   
We want to be bad   
You make bad feel so good   
Were losing all our cool   
cause was are about to break the rules   
Lets all get bad 

Ron: moine moine moine what'cha want, what'cha want?   
Hermoine: Ron wanna get it on.   
Come and give it to me   
Nev: Is it her the criminal with the "Stan" Look?   
Do you need a real slim shady ta-   
Ginny please stand up   
or is me the criminal with da V,   
who never pretended to be im nothin but a bad boy   
Susan: bad boy   
Draci: if you say you want me, tell me how its gonna be   
Hermoine hey Ron   
Ron: yo   
Hermoine: I wanna be bad 

*all the girls start to dance in to a sort of sexy dance, mixed with hiphop*   
I wanna be bad   
You make bad look so good   
I got things on my mind   
I never thought I would   
I, I wanna be bad (bad)   
You make that feel so good   
I'm losing all my cools   
I'm about to break the rules   
I, I wanna be bad   



	4. All I want is you

Merry Christmas!! 

Hermoine was setting in the Common room, staring out the window. Thinking how nice it would be to have a boy friend. She saw   
Ginny and Harry enter the room and kiss under neath the mistletoe. Then Fred and Alica, George and Katie, Dean and Ginny and   
Harry... He had just entered the room, looked at the mistletoe and then sighed. Hermione would have given anything to run over and   
give him a kiss. But she didn't dare. For she knew that Ron Liked Lavender, and nothing could change his mind.   
"Hey! Moine" Ron sat as he sat down by the fire.   
"Hi, Ron" Hermione was still starring out of the window watching the snow fall, so quiet and peaceful.   
"Did you hear they are having a Christmas singing thing?"Ron asked gazing at her   
"Really!"Hermione turned away from the window.   
She looks so pretty, setting there and having the fire glow so nice on her. Ron though. It just makes her skin shine so diligently.   
"Ronskins? Are you still in there?" Hermione was now face to face with him. Ron could have gave nothing to kiss her right on the spot.   
Just then Fred, pretending to do ballet, was dancing and kicked Hermione's butt, so she fell right in Ron's lips. Ron took her by the   
waste and sat her down on his lap, while still kissing her. She slowly sat down and put her legs up on the side. Raping her arms   
around his neck. He kissed so soft and lightly, she was in Heaven.   
"Hermione????" she suddenly snapped back to reality.   
"Sorry Ron, what were you saying.?"   
"Never mind, I am going to go to bed."   
"O.k. night then."   
Ron turned around, and saw Hermione quickly put a book infront of her face. Hermione was going to tell him before Christmas that she   
loved him. So she a Ginny practice a song. They entered it and everything went according to plan.   
****The Big Day***   
It was finally here. Ginny and Harry were kissing before the show and Ron was setting there trying not to laugh.   
"NOW, IT IS TIME FOR HERMIONE AND GINNY, THEY'RE SINGING ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU.!"(click on the name   
of song)   
Ginny got up on the stage first and stated to sing. She was dressed in a long flowing green gown. Her hair was in curls. 

I don't want a lot for Christmas   
there is just one thing I need   
I don't care about the presents   
underneath the 4-poster bed.   
I just want you for my own   
more than you could ever know   
Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas is you 

*Hermione* came out in a short red dress, and took her hair down. It was so light and curly. Ron's mouth fell open.   
Harry pushed it back up*   
I don't want a lot for Christmas   
there is just one thing I need   
I don't care about the presents   
underneath the 4 poster bed.   
I don't need to hang my stocking   
there upon the fireplace   
Nobody won't make me happy   
with a toy on Christmas day   
I just want you for my own   
*she pointed at Ron*   
more than you could ever know   
Make my wish come true...   
All I want for Christmas is you, you, baby   
*Ginny*   
I won't ask for much this Christmas   
I won't even wish for snow   
I'm just gonna keep on waiting   
underneath the mistletoe   
I won't even make a list and send it   
to the North Pole for Wizard Nick   
I won't even stay awake to   
hear those magic broomsticks click   
'Cause I just want you here tonight   
*pointed at Harry*   
holding on to me so tight   
*Both*   
What more can I do, baby   
All I want for Christmas is you, you   
*Hermione*   
All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere   
And the sound of children laughter fills the air   
*Ginny*   
one is singing I hear those sleigh bells swinging   
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need   
*Hermione*   
won't you please bring my baby to me   
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas   
this is all I'm asking for   
*Ginny*   
I just want to see baby   
standing right outside my door   
*Both*   
Oh I just want him for my own   
more than you could ever know   
Make my wish come true,   
All I want for Christmas is you...   
All I want for Christmas is you...   
Harry and Ron stood up and ran on the stage and Like she always wanted. Ron bent her over and gave her a kiss. As Harry   
picked Ginny up and kissed her. The curtains slowly shut. 


	5. I will be here Always and Forever

o however belong to J.K.R. And the song belongs to RAZE, and what ever contract they   
signed up with. 

Ron was sitting down at the back of Charms class, with Harry and Dean. It was their seventh year back at Hogwarts a school   
of witchcraft and wizardry. Dean and Harry were talking about how they were going to propose to their girlfriends. Ron on the   
other hand, was out of this conversation, but didn't mind listening. For Harry, was going to ask Ginny if she would take him, and   
Ron was overly excited about this. He was so happy to have Harry for a brother, that's if Ginny accepted. Harry, told Ron, that   
he would wait until she graduated. Dean how ever was marring Lavender Brown. Lav, as everyone called her, was Ron's,   
Harry's and Dean's best friend, since Hermione moved and went to another school. They all got settled in and all was quiet.   
"Welcome back class!" annoced the newest professor, Mr.Black, Sirus Black. "Now I hope i don't have to get on any of you   
for not doing you homework over the summer?" He looked around excepting to see worried face's, but didn't find any. "Now we   
have a new student today, she has been with us before and has come back." He smiled and looked over at a young woman,   
thin, long brown curly and waive hair, nice soft skin and a complexion that would make Cindy Croford go nuts. ( nothing against   
you Cindy)   
Ron stared opened mouth.   
"Miss Hermione Granger, it is nice to have you back!" Sirus annoced as Hermione smiled and turned around to see Ron. Her   
mouth drooped when she saw him. He was tall, dreamy, very robust, and the guy she always though him to be. They left the   
class after the bell had rung. Hermione quickly got up and walked out. Ron, Harry, Dean and Lav, were all trying to catch up.   
"Herm!" Yelled Ron! "Herm, what up!"   
Hermione stopped and sighed, they all caught up with her. 1st thing Ron did when he saw her, was kiss her. *wonders off into a   
dream land*   
**The moon will glow the sun will rise**   
_*Looking into Hermione's eyes! and seeing her love stare at him stright back*_   
** the grass will grow some things will never change just like you and me**   
_*Remembering the beatuiful friendship that they have always had*_   
**mountains high and valleys low**   
**I have got to let you know that I am here for you whatever you go through**   
_*Ron and Hermione were out on the lake when she almost froze cause she fell in and Ron saved her and held her close so she could ger warm*_   
t**roubles come and get you down**   
**I'll always be around to say**   
**I will be here always and forever I'll be here for you**   
**we will be friends forever and ever**   
_*Ron and Hermione stop there kiss after seeing everyone in the hall staring at them.*_   
**As far back as I can**   
**remember thirty-one days in the month**   
**of December life will still go on but it's just not the same**   
_*Hermione tackled Ron in her Pajamas, kissed him and ran to hide, Ron ran after her.*_   
**Miles and miles and miles**   
**are between us like earth and mars and then**   
**on to venus although you've**   
**gone away I still see your**   
**face**   
_*Ron was dreaming about Hermione when Christmas break came up and she left for the week*_   
**and these memories linger**   
**inside our hearts always!**   
_*Ron, Harry, Dean, Lavender, and Hermione walked up to the platform and smiled as the teached delcared them graduates and_   
_ Hermione and Val of Victorin.*_   
** I will be here always and**   
**forever I'll be here for**   
**you we will be**   
**stronger forever and**   
**ever**   
_*Ron got on one knee, "Miss Hermione Granger, will you do the pleasure of becoming my wife?" Hermione stood in shock._   
_ "Yes!!" She cryed and Dean prossed to Lavender and Harry to Ginny, which all the others were jealous cause Ron and Harry_   
_ were now takin and they were taking by the best girls in Hogwarts!*_   
_ the end!_   
__


	6. Leave me breathless

Breathless   
by Serenity   
edited by anime_angel2000   
Lyrics by The Corrs and whatever stupid record company they signed   
with.   
D/C: Serenity and anime_angel2000 do not own any characters or songs.   
Thanks!   
When opening song! open with new window!(click on breathless)   
Hermione and Ginny were in their room, with the radio turned up, listing to   
muggle songs. Hermione jumped off the bed, with a thud. Ginny just looked and   
smiled.   
"Hermione you should just tell him!"   
Hermione blinked. "Tell who what?"   
Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Ron, that you like him."   
"Well you should just tell Harry your in love with him," Hermione shot   
back jokingly. Ginny looked at her, blue eyes wide, and   
stuttered, "Well, I, that is, um..."   
Hermione laughed. "That's what I thought."   
Ginny and Hermione laughed. They decided to go down to the Main Hall,   
and dance around. Little did they know Harry and   
Ron were down there practicing dueling.   
"Ron?" Harry said grabbing his arm"Did you hear that?"   
"Yea," Ron exclaimed, "lets hide and see who it is!"   
"Sounds good to me!"   
Harry tapped Ron on the head and whispered, "Raepassip!"   
"What the--"Ron trailed off, looking straight through his own hands.   
He laughed, whispered, "I get it!" and did the same to   
Harry.   
Hermione and Ginny came out with their wands, and a radio. They   
put the radio on. It came to a muggle song. Hermione and Ginny   
recognized the song cause they have heard it before.   
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and spoke a couple words that   
turned there wands into microphones. Hermione then   
tapped her wand, and started to sing, with Ginny following Her lead.   
Ron and Harry started to bust up laughing. They had no   
clue they were there.   
Hermione started the song, her voice clear and pristine. 

Go on, go on   
Leave me breathless   
Come on 

The daylight's fading slowly   
The time with you is standing still   
I'm waiting for you only   
The slightest touch and I feel weak   
I cannot lie   
From you I can not hide   
I'm losing will to try   
Can't hide it   
Can't fight it 

So go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Tempt me, tease me   
'Till I can't deny this   
Loving feeling   
Let me long for your kiss   
Go on, go on   
Yeah come on   
Ginny started in, her feathery voice contrasting beautifully with   
Hermione's.   
And if there's no tomorrow   
And all we have is here and now   
I'm happy just to have you   
You're all the love I need somehow 

It's like a dream   
Although I'm not asleep   
I never want to wake up   
Don't lose it   
Don't leave it   
So go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Tempt me, tease me   
'Till I can't deny this   
Loving feeling   
Let me long for your kiss   
Go on, go on   
Yeah come on 

And I can't lie   
From you I can not hide   
I've lost my will to try   
Can't hide it   
Can't fight it   
So go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Tempt me, tease me   
'Till I can't deny this   
Loving feeling   
Make me long for your kiss 

Go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Go on, go on 

Harry was still laughing, but with less mockery and more admiration.   
However, he stopped when he saw the rapt gaze on Ron's face.   
"Do you think...it was..." Ron trailed off. Harry stared at him for a   
second, then said quietly, "Don't get your hopes up. There   
are thousands of guys throwing themselves at her feet, though she would   
rather think of it as boys who need homework help."   
Ron sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh well, I can dream, can't   
I?" 

A/N: Hey your a really really good writer! Hope we can work out on some others!(puting a frog in my sister shower=P)   
E/N: Hey, Serenity! Spiffo fic, bub! (Shades of Wolverine...) Anyway,   
it   
was really fun editing it, a great story to work   
with! Yaya!   



	7. Come on over all I want is you

Come On Over (All I Want is You)   
D/S: hope you leave reviews on it! and the people aren't mine. :P and either is this song! Will Click on the name for a midi!   
Thanks!   
Harry, Ron and Ginny were over at Hermione's house for the summer. There homework was to see what a muggle lived like.   
Since Harry didn't wanna do his report on the Dursley's, he asked Hermione. So, after much consideration, and talking to her   
parents. The deal was settled. They could stay with her till term started back again. Harry and Ron decided to hold off on their   
report till the very last min. But did it asap when they found out that Hermione's parents were leaving for one week to run over   
to her grandmothers and stay with them. Her father was the best dentist around and they were called. So Hermione's mum, told   
her she could have two more friends over since she was the only whom knew how to drive a car. After her parents left, she   
called up Dean and Lavender. Draco had become their good friend cause he moved away from his father's bad influence.   
They all were setting on the couch while Hermione, Ginny and Lav, were getting their p.j's on. They heard the girls footsteps   
running down the stairs and 'Hurry up this is a good song', 'Come on Ginny, we don't have all summer!'. The boys got up to see   
what was going on. They walked into the living room and stared open mouth, at the sound system and what the girls were   
dressed in. Hermione jumped in on q. 

Hey boy, don't you know   
I've got something going on on(yes I do)   
*Hermione pointed at Ron **   
All my friends are gonna come   
Gonna party all night long (ooo yea)   
*Ginny Jumped in with her wand at her mouth**   
I know, you know, I just want us to go   
The fun we'll have, you'll never be alone   
*Lavender didn't jump she did a flip in and started to sing.*   
So boy, won't you come   
We will pary 'til the dawn 

Listen to me 

*flash forward to the Hogwarts since at a talent contest. * 

All i want is you   
Come over here baby   
*Hermione winked at Ron and smiled, ron's ears went pink. **   
All I want is you   
You make me go crazy   
*Ginny blushed as she saw Harry smile at Her. *   
Now baby don't be shy   
You better cross the line   
* Lavender Joined in to, and winked at Dean.*   
I'm gonna love you right   
All I want is you... 

Come on over, come on over baby   
Come on over, come on over baby 

*Man's and Wife's! Announce the pastier. Ron and Hermione kisses, Ginny and Harry, and Lavender and Dean did to.* 

I want you to know   
You are to be the one for me   
You've got all I'm looking for   
You've got personality   
I know, you know   
I'm gonna give you more   
I know I've never felt this way before   
So boy won't you come   
Won't you come knocking on my door. 

You may kiss the bride's! 

All I want is you   
Come Over here baby   
All I want is you   
You make me go crazy   
All I want is you   
Now baby don't be shy   
You better cross the line   
I'm gonna love you right   
All I want is you... 

Come on Over, come on over baby 

There comes a time in everyone's life that they have there own book of Revelation's. All of them read theirs that night in the   
Delivery Room. Hermione and Ron had a Red hair, brown eye girl. Ginny and Harry had a Blue eyed and blacked haired boy,   
and Lavender had one boy brown hair brown eye's, which everyone though he looked like Cedric, so there fore in the loving   
memorie of their friend it was Cedric. 

Name: Serenity O'liva Weasley   
Parents: Ronald and Hermione Weasley. 

Name: Darien James Potter   
Parents: Harry and Ginny Potter. 

Name: Cedric Diggory Thomas   
Parents: Dean and Lavender Thomas. 


	8. Here we go again

  
BY: SEREINTY (APRIL) 

DIS: THESE PEOPLE OR THE SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY ARE J.K.R. AND BLINK 182'S! THANKS TO HERE THE   
MIDI CLICK ON THE NAME OF THE STORY, THANKS FOR YOU CORPORATION AND PLEASE DO NOT FLAME OR STUFF BUT   
IF YOU READ, EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I ONLY DID THIS CAUSE I WAS TOTALLY BORED   
AND NOW ON WITH THE SHOW THANK YOU VERY MUCH. 

HERE WE GO AGAIN   
I got it out,   
It was a Firework   
I walked alone   
To get the feeling right.   
We started racing out,   
When I took off again,   
Then I sat it off on Snape,   
And that's about the time he screamed "Get away from me!   
You as bad as the famous three,   
And I should more of missed my life right now   
What the heck are you doing to me?"   
My friends say I should act my age,   
Here we go again!   
Here we go again! 

When later on,   
On the fly home.   
I called my bro.,   
From a owl phone.   
I said I was the top,   
And you have to prove yourself.   
George said he did and to Flitwick,   
And that's about the time I heard a crashing noise.   
He didn't like when he found those toys,   
He grunted Away, with his quil   
"Yes ! I' m gonna get them!"   
My friends say I should act my age.   
Here we go again!   
Here we go again! 

(Solo) 

That's about the time, we went away   
Nobody like to see us go that day.   
So we blew kisses to all the lovely girls   
What the hell is wrong with me?   
I am going to go out with a bang   
Here we go again!   
That's about the time that had some tea,   
No one should take themselves so seriously.   
With many years I've had to laugh,   
Why would I do a think like that?   
I never want to act my age.   
Here we go again!   
Here we go again! 

(Solo) 

Here we go again! 

A/N: Thanks i hoped you liked it! totally !thank toy very much to! 


	9. Valentine

VALENTINE'S DAY

by: April Serenity   
d/s: these people are not mine beside for Pixie but she is also a friends and click on Valentine by the song and a midi file will come   
on for you. IF you want the link of any midi file on my pages email me at Scottlands_princess@yahoo.com Thanks and please Review!   
thank you! !!!!!!!!! 

"Now stop that! This is not a place to have a paper fight!" Said as Professor Snape, yelled at the top of his lungs. "Now   
seriously, I understand that there is the Valentines dance tonight and you are all excited and can't wait to get out of class, but   
please that is no reason for you to act all happy right now." Snape was now calmer and more leant since his old time girlfriend   
came back to him.   
Ginny, Harry, Ron, Pixie And Hermione were setting in the potion class room making a potion that could take you back in time   
if you have done it right. Pixie was a very pretty tall girl with long black hair w/blue strikes in it and she was part fairy. She was   
Hermione's best friend and like a sister. They put all the things in it and mixed it right. Fred decide during this time that it would   
be funny if he threw a filibuster firework under there table. Hermione was about to put the last ingredient in when she and the   
rest were caught up in a black cloud of smoke.   
When the smoke cleared Hermione, Ron, Harry, Pixie, Ginny, Fred and George. Were clearing their throats from the smoke   
and the haze. They looked up to see a new class with all new people.   
"Who are they?" said a young black headed boy to a tall boy with glasses and a Prefect badge on his outfit.   
"Don' know?" said the tall boy looking at them in amazement.   
"I bet they were working on the time potion!" said one boy look very smart and very clam.   
"No they, we working a love potion and just happen to end up here, Duh?" said a red haired ladie sitting with the boys. She   
rolled her eyes and walked up to them. She handed out a hand to them and Harry took it and shook it. "There we go, see that   
wasn't so bad."   
Harry stared at her in amazement. He has seen her some were before. She moved down the row and asked everyone's   
name. Then afterwards she introduced themselves.   
"This is James, Sirus, Remus, and I am Lily. So were are you guys from?"   
"Uh... 2001. Think were are we now." said Ron staring blankly with his eyes wide open.   
"Uhm you are in 1982. Now how did you get here?" said James with a smile. Harry tried to answer but had no words come out of   
his mouth.   
"A potion! " Yelled Fred, who was now talk to Sirus and Remus about the fireworks.   
"Hey there is a Valentines dance tonight, you wanna join us?" Asked Remus.   
"Sure." Said Hermione at once. Harry and Ron looked at her in disgust, as if the dance was the least worries right now.   
****************************** ******************** *************************   
**************************** ********************* ************   
Lily, Hermione, Pixie, and Ginny, were now in the girls dormitory getting ready while the men were in the guys. It was weird to   
see Gryffindor in the past and weirder to see Harry's parents and all their friends. There was a knocking at the door, in stepped   
in a short but skinny red hair person.   
"Molly, Hey great to see ya. What you doing back here?" Asked Lily in surprise.   
"I am here to watch the dance and to see Arthur, he is here on bossiness." Molly said looking at the young red haired girl while   
talking. "And who, might I ask are you?"   
"I am Ginny Weasley and this is Hermione Granger and this is Pixie Sliver."   
Molly stood there shocked, and very impressed. "So what school do you go to my dear?" Asks Molly.   
"Hogwarts...in the Year 2001!" she said blushing.   
"O...o my, Lily you don't mean they went back in time?"   
Lily noted. "Yes I am afraid that we are going to have to somehow have to have them go back." Molly looked sad and yet   
happy.   
"So what did you say your last name was?" she said pointing at Ginny. "Weasley, I am Authur and uhm...well your daughter."   
I kinda figured that, you have my figure, and who is your friend. "Hermione Granger top student and very bright."   
Hermione flushed at these words.   
"And this is Pixie Sliver, she is a sister like to Hermione and me."   
Pixie blushes so hard she had sparkles coming up out of her check.   
************************** *********************************** ************************************   
***************************** ************   
"So You are Authur Weasley boy's?" James said walking around Ron, Fred, and George. "You do have his structure."   
"Will yea we do, don't we!" said Fred holding up his muscles.   
"and who are you?" James asked Harry s walking up to him. "you know you have got Lily Evans eyes *smiles* and my hair. I   
don't think that she'll ever go for me, I love her." James said this while not even noticing that anyone else in the room was with   
him.   
"Well actually, if you just tell her, maybe you know?" Harry said smiling at him, as is he knew a secret that no one else knew.   
"Well I suppose that I should tell her, but it is that I know something is going to happen and I don't want her to be in any   
danger. That's all."   
Harry and the Weasley's looked at one another. Sirus and Remus were over in a corner, digusing about Harry, he heard like   
'He looks like James' and 'he might be' from them until they looked up.   
"O...Hello, how's it going?" said Sirus   
"We were just saying..." Peter burst threw the door. "How you are going to be late to the dance!"   
"O... my hurry we need to get ready!" Yelled James. Everyone was running over each other and smacking into one another   
before they went down to the common room.   
***************************** *******************************   
*********************************************** ********************************   
Lily, Molly, Hermione,Pixie, Ginny were in the common room all ready to go when James, Sirus, Fred, George, Ron and Harry all   
walked down to the common room to. James and Lily stared at each other, while Harry Stared at Ginny and Ron stared at   
Hermione. They walked arm and arm out of the room. But since Fred nor Sirus had a partnered to walk out with they walked   
out and then George and Remus. Pixie how every was lead in by Amus Diggory.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
All of them had walked into the great hall and were now looking at a room with hearts and sparkles falling all over it. They sat   
down to Dinner and talked until the Music started playing. Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny went out on to the, while Pixie   
and Amus were already out there. The rest of them just sat around talking to each other and getting good advice of what who   
was afraid of and so on. Harry and the rest went to go set down beside them, and started in the conversation to. Ron started   
open mouth at a certain couple. Molly and Authur Weasley. They were so cute together., and Mrs. I mean Molly was very thin. 

A certain pair of people were dancing into the music that were lost into their own world. Lily Evans and James Potter. Harry   
stared at his parents for the longest time, looking at them and how happy they were. James was telling Lily something, she   
smiled and then a tear came out. He bent down to kiss her, while she returned the kiss. Harry liked the sight of this, his parents   
were there and his loves was there with him. The song played on as they danced and James slipped a ring on to her finger.   
There was no other song that couldn't have been played at the right moment, as his mother has said in her letter to James   
before they left one day when Harry found it under his bed. "James Valentine will always be our song until the day we part." 

VALENTINE   
If there were no words   
No way to speak   
I would still see your face   
If there were no tears   
No way to feel inside   
I'd still feel for you 

And even if the sun refused to shine   
Even if romance ran out of rhyme   
You would still have my heart   
until the end of time   
You're all I need, my love, be my   
Valentine? 

All of my life   
I have been waiting for   
All you have given to me   
You've opened my eyes   
And shown me how to love unselfishly 

I've dreamed of this a thousand   
times before   
But in my dreams I couldn't   
love you more   
I will give you my heart   
Until you can be mine   
You're all I need, my love, my   
Valentine 

(Solo) 

And even if you sing this song tonight   
Even if I hear this song a thousand times   
You can always have my heart until the   
end of time   
Cause all I need is you, my angel valentine   
You're all I need, my love, my   
Valentine   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *   
"Harry, Harry wake up!" Ginny and Hermione were now over him in the Great Hall, shaking him. "Harry you fall alseep."   
"What? Did i fall alseep here?"   
"No." muttered Hermione. "You were well us we were back in time."   
"I remeber my parents and you guys and everyone, They were so happy." He said setting up holding back a tear. "They were   
the happest I have ever seen them. Whats the date today anyways?"   
"Valentines day!" said pixie strolling over with Bill by her side. "We came back just in time."   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * */ * * *   
* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * **   
It was just as a day-ja-vo, they walked into the Great Hall and sat down to eat then danced. Hermione and Ron were looking   
very Happy , and to Harry suprise Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron, Ron returned the kiss with a smile after that then he   
could make out "I LOVE YOU HERMIONE". Then Pixie and Bill dancing, and Pixie glowing like she just went through a wax shower   
and every part of her was shining. Bill look as is no one could ever be this luckly to have Pixie for a girlfriend, and he would let   
know one hurt her. Fred and George we now with Katie and Aneglina, kissing and smiling. Harry and Ginny were very happy in   
eachothers arms, as well. Then a song came on, one that made everyone looked at Harry to see if he would shed a tear, but in   
this song, it was as if his mother and father we singing what was in their hearts. The same song tune, but diffrent words, now he   
knew and they all knew how important love really is.   
Valentine 

If there were no words   
No way to speak   
I would still see your smile   
If you didn't know   
The way I feel inside   
I'd tell you here and now 

And even if you loved me weak or strong   
Even if our love will be a song   
You would still have my heart   
until the end of time   
You're all I need, my love, my valentine. 

All of my life   
I have been waiting for   
You to say something   
You've opened my eyes   
And showed me that you cared for me to be 

I've dreamed of this a thousand   
times before   
But in my dreams I couldn't   
love you more   
I have gave you my heart   
Until the end of time   
Were all we need, Always and Forever   
More. 

And even if we get nervous before   
Just remember I'll always be with you   
We are the best freinds, until the end time   
Cause your all I need to be my Valentine   
You're all I need, my love, my   
Valentine 

The grouped hugged and promised that no matter what each one of them would be there for each and everyone. If they need   
them, talked, or just to hang out with. All would stay in touch and never lose part with another, for thats all they need is there   
love and each a Valentine.   
By April Serenity 

If liked please leave reviews for me to do a second part to it   
!!!!   
thanks! 


	10. I want to be with you

I wanna be with you.   
by Serenity   
Click on the Music link! please.   
*But open with another windon*

Lily sat on a big, nice white chair. It had maroon designs on it that looked like little Gryffindor on it. She sat and watch   
James, Sirus, and Remus play exploding snaps. Staring up at them, she dreamed how much she has fallen in love with James.   
Lily looked down at her book that was setting in her lap. The book was called; Famous Singers for the Muggle World. Lily was   
so into the book, she was reading about Brittney Spears and Justin Timberlake. Lily out the book down and she walked out of   
the common room. James, Sirus and Remus she her leave, and they followed her. She walked down a hall way, looking at the   
pictures on the wall of the Hogwarts Headboy's. She stopped at James Picture. He was waving at her and smiling then, he let off   
a Exploding Snap, and his face went from clean to black. Lily laughed as he still waved at her. Then she heard music on in the   
Hall way. She put her hand up to the wall and walked on letting her hand drag. 

I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of   
Anything but you   
Thinking about James and his smile as he was playing*   
Your breath on my face your warm gentle kiss I taste   
*When she remember James kissed her one time on Christmas Eve. Under Mesoltoe*   
The truth, I taste the truth   
We know what I came here for   
*The first time she meet James and her friends. James was underneath the seat looking for a beetle that Sirus let out. James   
came out from under neath the seat and smiled when her saw her. *   
So I won't ask for more 

I wanna be with you   
If only for a night   
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight   
*When Lily's parents died, and James was holding her in his arms. Telling her everything is going to be allright.*   
I wanna be with you   
There's nothing more to say   
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
*Lily leaned back against the wall and slid down, her hair falling everywhere.*   
I wanna be with you   
James told Remus and Sirus to go back the Common. That he will take care of this. He walked up to Lily and was   
almost ready to touch her on her shoulders. * 

So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine   
To hold forevermore   
*Lily held her self in a hug*   
And I'll savour each touch that I've wanted so much   
* After lily have moved her hands, James put his two hands on her shoulder*   
To feel before, to feel before   
* Lily turned around to see who it was. She stuttered, and stopped singing. James asked her to keep going.*   
Just to be like this 

I wanna be with you   
If only for a night   
*James looked down at her face, she looked up and stared into his emerald green eyes.*   
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight   
*James moved Lily closer, and put his hands up to her face and kissed her.*   
I wanna be with you   
There's nothing more to say   
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
I wanna be with you   
* Sirus and Remus started to sing .* 

Oh, baby   
*Lily started to sing again with James.*   
I can't fight this feeling anymore   
Drives me crazy when I try to   
*James*   
So call my name and take my hand   
Can you make my wish, baby, your command?   
Yeah 

* Sirus and Remus started to sing .*   
Shewants to be with you   
If only for a night   
To be the one who's in hisr arms to hold her tight   
He wants tobe with you   
There's nothing more to say   
There's nothing else youWant more than to feel this way   
We wanna be with you 

James and Lily went back into a trans. A kiss that would show up one day again, on their wedding day, and when Lily and   
James had their first baby. After they came back up for air. They started, a future that would last with them. Till death do them   
part.   
* Sirus and Remus are crying the backround.*   
"Man that was so beautiful."   
"I need a tissue! You got one?"   
*Siurs pulls one out of his shirt   
"Here man."   
"Thanks,*blows his noise.* Ewww where did you get this from?"   
*Sirus give Remus a evil grin   
"Under Sevrus's bed!"   
"Ahhhh. burn it, burn it. Wait a min I used it. Burn me, Burn me."   
"No, man. I am crying to hard."   
"Me to. That was such a good song."   
"I love you man."   
"I love you to."   
*They hugged and then quickly pulled away by the look on James and Lily's face.*   
"You guys are sick.!"   
"Yea, you didn't invite us."   
*James pulls Lily over and they all hug.*   
Disclaimer: these people are not mine. 


End file.
